You Say You Want Passion, I Think You Found It
by BanishedOne
Summary: Sasuke gets a 'suprise party' of sorts on his birthday. ItaSasu.


- - - -

It's yo birthday, so I know you want to ride out  
Even if we only go to my house  
Sip mo-eezy as we sit upon my couch  
Feels good, but I know you want to cry out  
You say u want passion, I think you found it  
Get ready for action, don't be astounded  
We switching positions, you feel surrounded  
Tell me where you want your gift, girl

- - - -

//Nobody knows. Nobody ever remembers//

Uchiha Sasuke was more than sure on one thing in his life: nobody knew his birthday, or even bothered themselves with wondering what it may possibly be. For all the stalkers he had, the so-called [[Self-proclaimed]] friends of his, never once was he given a gift for every time he aged another year. He never had a party or cake, not even good birthday wishes. It always passed him by like just another day of the year; Typically he treated it that way to, not even remembering his birthday was near until it had passed.

Whatever- He was glad his 'friends' didn't know, because then he would have to deal with them even more than he had to already. It was just fine for him to spend his time all alone in his dark, empty house, doing whatever he felt like doing.

It really was.. Just fine. //He told himself this over and over.//

Today, the twenty-third day of the seventh month of the year, had half-way passed just as normally as ever. He was on his way back home, back to the unkept and abandoned Uchiha district, and he was all alone, as usual. He had finished up some light training with his team, their sensei being a slacker in typical Kakashi-style, but Sasuke was happy to get the day off from the constant work and dedication of shinobi training. This meant he could relax, maybe read a book, fix himself something special to eat.. The choices were endless.

//..Endless?//

But something about his ghost-townesque home felt different, somehow. There was a tingling feeling nipping at his heels, breathing against the nape of his neck, giving him chills: It was so foreign to him and frightening that he related it most to that wretched snake man. How the thoughts of that creepy bastard made his skin crawl! But he refused to break out in a full run; He, instead, settled for glancing around nervously every now and then while picking up his pace to a hurried walk.

He was hoping that he had just freaked out, and that there wasn't any strange presence out to get him- Honestly, THAT really would ruin his birthday. Though, he finally made it to his home, the house of the great head of Uchiha. It was more like a tomb of fallen gods. Sasuke did manage to keep the house clean and looking nice, even if he was the only one that looked at it. He still didn't want to live in a trashy abode, just because there was no reason for him to do so. Sure, his life was.. Well, it had been better, but he wasn't so pathetic that he was going to lay around rotting in a withered house.

He pulled his keys from his pocket with a quick glance over both shoulders, not wanting to pay any attention or admit to his nervousness, let alone show it off, but despite how he tried to ignore it, that chilling presence had only grown closer to him. He jabbed his key into the lock once he got the jingling key-ring in hand, and with haste he opened up his door, scuttling inside, and taking a long, deep breath of relief, finally feeling he was safe inside his house.

His tense muscles relaxed slightly as he leaned with his back to the front door, a hand locking the bolt back securely. His eyes shut while he leaned his head back against the cool surface keeping him upright. He felt rather embarrassed, ashamed at himself, scampering about like a scared little mouse. He straightened now, his brows knitting downward as he scowled toughly, and he glared with fierce, dark optics into the well-lit areas of his house.

If there really was somebody here, then he would face them, fight them, and destroy them. Who was he taking himself so lightly before? He wasn't a kid anymore, he could easily defend himself, and make any intruders in his own personal haunted section of town wish they had never shown their faces.

He took another deep breath- Reassuring himself was certainly getting to be a full time job these days. He couldn't very well help it, though, with as many times as Naruto had made him look like a punk, or something happened, and Sasuke was tossed aside like a rag doll by an opponent. How was he ever going to measure up against Ita-...

..Wait.. What was that?

Ebon bled vibrantly into red to match the color of the very object that had caught Uchiha Sasuke's attention- His sharingan peered down warily, perceptively, and taking in the fullest amount of detail, Sasuke remained stock-still as he stared at something curled like a snake in his livingroom floor.

Right there, a few feet before his own pale toes, was a shiny, silken-looking crimson string. It was more thick than a single thread, and was more like satin yarn woven to a certain point. It curled in a few soft circles, and then ended with a little loop tied into a quaint little bow. With caution, and looking around for intruders, the young Uchiha closed the gap between himself and the foreign object. Crouching slowly, the boy continued his stare, never once breaking off; that silky strand captured the light from the windows so nicely, so peacefully, as if it had been sprinkled with glassy ruby dust.

//Or blood//

A hand reached out to gather up the little loop, the loop which had a small sheet of paper curled like a miniature scroll between the blood red strands. The paper was thin and made obvious crinkling noises as it was unrolled between fingers as pale white as the object itself. It was fully unfurled slowly, but steadily, and fully at last, those deep crimson eyes, not yet fully matured, taking in the words printed so eloquently on the paper.

'This red string is for you to attach to yourself- It is fate. Don't fight it, just follow it, because you'll be pleasantly surprised. How old are you today, Sasuke? Have you forgotten, or lost count? I haven't. I never forget and never have, but we've both been so caught up. How much of your life have I missed? ..Can we make that time up now?'

The young male swallowed nervously as his eyes faded back to black, but he felt as if the threat had slipped away- He was uncertain why it was so, but it was. Those words, however, were soothing, and the line intended to lead him to his birthday wishes was harmless-seeming. Somewhere buried deep inside, underneath the rush of adrenaline pulsing within him and the hovering danger that could not be denied though it was sugar-coated, he was excited. And really, how old was he today? ..It was sad, but he had to think about it.

//He had been wrong before- There was -one- person who undoubtably knew Sasuke's birthday//

With great fear, but a taste for facing the possibility of impending peril, Sasuke did as asked. That vibrantly shimmering line of red was attached to one of his pale digits, the only one it would possibly fit around- His pinky. The line, to, was allowed to wrap around and around his porcelain wrist, licking against the tender pulse like the blood that would dribble out if the twine tugged too tightly. This thread was docile and harmless however, hanging loosely, causing no harm, and serving to lead the young male to the gifts that awaited him.

What gift could possibly await? What sweet sugar was held in the palm of that hand //THAT hand// for the younger Uchiha to lap at with tender licks. Moreover, what proof did the gift-giver have that his hand would not be viciously bitten? Sasuke would be a vile little mongrel if he weren't in a lonely sort of condition. [[This was a condition he would not admit to.]]

//He didn't need friends, or lovers, and he didn't need a brother either.. But he missed those days, those days so long ago, so far past.//

The young Uchiha followed the shining thread of twinkling ruby through the kitchen and down the hall, all the way to his bedroom, his bedroom which he had moved since the old days. He thought since he was the only one living in the house, he may as well not have the smallest room. However, it had not been his parent's room he took over- It was instead, Itachi's. It was indeed Itachi's old room, the room Sasuke often found himself clambering down the hall to in the middle of the night, being welcomed so openly into his Niisan's bed to snuggle into the secure warmth of his sibling's gentle embrace. The remembrance of such a time made Sasuke's stomach churn with lonely nostalgia.

But he lacked time for such things. Collected in softly flowing circles, grasped and held together by the palm of the young Uchiha's hand, was the string. The length of it had been slowly gathered, the boy hesitant and yet exhilarated by the pulse of presence he could still feel now that he was so close. It was so piercing, it penetrated him, flowing inside of him, surging in his very veins. He could breathe it, as suffocating as it was, and a thin hand reached out to untie the bow neatly made upon the handle of the door; That excess thread was then gathered in a tedious fashion, and a hand shaking with nervous excitement clasped the door handle, thin fingers wrapping around it before the door was given a swift tug.

The room was dimly lit, and it was hard to see anything from the sunlit hallway- A sweet, tempting scent wafted out from the enclosed space, however, and pulled Sasuke forward with small, unsure steps, dragging those little feet along. He breathed deeply, his body shivering in an intense reaction to the hazy crimson, floating like dust, like vapor in the heavy air, and he felt as if the door was sucked shut behind him, clicking softly in a distant echo, the wind from the movement striking his skin through the pores in the fabric which made up his clothes.

"Unn..What?" The voice, deepened to its adult low by the onset of puberty still questioned nervously in the tone of a lost child. Dark, smoke-black optics glanced around, blinking once or twice with the flutter of long lashes, the young's males vision adapting now that his body was wracked with chills, and shudders, his skin prickling, and not just at the presence, but at everything it touched.

"I see you've noticed it already.." A return came from another velvety baritone, the purr even more matured since last Sasuke heard it, but he recognized it regardless. He had expected as much. There, as images became clear to him, Sasuke saw his brother, resting on top of the mattress, waiting. But for one reason or another, the younger Uchiha felt too curious, his mind adrift in an endless sea of sensation overtaking him.

The room had been completely changed in his absence- He had left it the normal, tidy, but typical bedroom, and now it was blanketed in a stylized decor that reeked of sex and of passion. The bed had been moved to the wall parallel to the door, directly center with windows about three feet from each side. [[The shades on those windows had been changed as well; Heavy red curtains hung asymmetrically over sheer golds, sloping in wavy diagonals.]] In this manner, the two brothers faced one another, a straight path between them, and a short distance that seemed even shorter than one could possibly realize.

The younger male shifted his eyes about to pinpoint everything that had changed- The walls were still beige, but had a reddish brown feel in the dim light from tiny glowing candles placed here and there. Those candles- They were positioned in small groups upon the old desk, the table beside the bed, and on top of the dresser alongside the black-shaded lamp. The orange-yellow glow was a romantic cast, but Sasuke felt the scent that hovered inside was not from the slowly melting wax, that hot, bleeding, blood-red.

On top of the desk positioned just under the window was a burner for incense- Rounded was it in shape, made of blackened metal with flowers painted in winding designs. The top was like a basket weave of metal threads, and the smoke wisped from within, curling and dispersing into the air like some toxic snake-spirit. It was the sweet, and somehow burning aroma that had the young boy's head light and fluttering like his weakened insides. He had not even noticed he was leaning back against the door with a loose, and pliable frame.

//..It was the scorching, fiery blood of dragons.. A smell like Croton.. Dracaena.. Calamus rotang.. Daemonorops.. Pterocarpus..//

'I see you noticed it already', the elder had said, and he said it so coyly. He knew Sasuke had noticed, he knew the boy was intoxicated, but what exactly was it making the younger male's muscles so limp, and his skin so tight? What was it making him break out in chills from the way his own clothes caressed him..? What was it making his vision melt into sharingan beyond control, taking in all the crimson and fire so vibrant, so vibrant..? What was it that was making that soft laughter cause this younger male to bristle unstoppably?

"I added something to it." Itachi- He spoke now in explanation, lifting his upper body with his arms, his hands sinking in the soft surface he had curled upon. A sly little smirk curved the crimson of his lips, stained with blood so sweetly lapped from the living. It matched those gleaming ruby pools as they stared with mischief. But the most notable thing about him was the present view of a surface made from porcelain silk; so much was revealed like a creamy treasure for the eyes to behold; Itachi, he was naked, aside from one little thing.

//The twinkling red bow around his little finger, and the length of line still separating the brothers//

"Yeah?" Uncontrolled eyes were dilated and flaring red glared with nothing close to hatred, but a distrusting interest, a wary curiosity. Itachi was so dangerous but so alluring, and Sasuke didn't fear for his life, but instead for feeling -too much-. His words reflected his inquisitive state, but his introverted aura as well. His one-worded inquiry summoned up the slightest visible movement from his sibling who was stationary on the bed, and then.. He was surrounded.

In a murky sort of blur accompanied by a noise like wind through a tight tunnel, Itachi moved from being on the bed to being right in front of the vulnerable birthday boy, the elder's hands everywhere but his mouth in one single place- Poised just before the side of Sasuke's neck which trailed up into the sensitive shell of his ear. The heat of his brother's silky voice collected like hot needles prickling his skin with fiery sensation. It burned and tingled all in one, and Sasuke found his own eyelids lowering to half-mast as a whispered moan escaped from behind his lips. How devilish and wonderful his heightened senses were, and how guilty he felt as his chest and abdomen flared outward for more of those blunt violet nails which delicately scratched him and drove his pallid flesh wild.

"Mmhm, that's right. And isn't it wonderful, baby brother? Doesn't it feel so good to you now?" In fluid movements or illusions or perhaps some sort of astral projection, Itachi continued to shift positions. From the boy's right side to his left, to his front, and then behind him, entangling arms so longingly and affectionately around him, trapping him like defenseless prey. And the younger male was limp in the predator's clutches, hoping the fanged beast would eat him alive.

"Hai..mmn.." A young body squirmed slightly, moving just to feel something, anything. Itachi's figure was so warm and solid, and fulfilling conformed to him. The boy's skin was begging to be set free, to be given a taste of the elder's venom. "Hai, Itachi, hai, hai, hai.."

And just like that the blurs around him vanished, and there was the elder curled up on top of the plush sheets once again as if he hadn't moved, and Sasuke had to straighten his figure which was still leaned back. His eyes glued themselves to the low-set mattress, which was shifting more than usual, as if made of fluid; The sheets and blankets had been changed, now a shining, slick red material with golden embroidery. A new addition to the room was just above the bed, hanging- It was a large mirror framed in a dark sort of iron. The thing reflected the room, making it seem as if it were larger, and surely it was the window to reflect anything and everything that was bound to happen now.

But attention that fluttered as freely as a wind-swept butterfly was newly captured by a pale, pawing hand, Itachi's. Eyes a burning red swept over to view that white appendage, batting about in the air as crimson optics returned a stare. The young male felt his right mind was still present, but his imagination was captured, and he let a soft noise slid out of his throat as he tilted his head, awaiting some sort of lush-voiced summoning to his own bed.

"Come, little brother.. Come receive the gift I have for you"

Those words, they showed the elder's purpose, his intent, which was clear from the beginning, but for some reason the younger male wanted some sort of reaffirming notion. He took a step forward, his neck struggling to keep his head lifted while it fell just a bit forward, abysmal tendrils striping a porcelain forehead, and partially descending over the young male's vision. He had to question things, even beyond how he was hypnotized beyond recognition of the world outside this room.

"Why.. Why now, brother.. After all this time? And why at all? ..You don't care for me, remember? What is it that has brought you here?" The near-teen Uchiha felt to float in his balance, the world melting around him in warm shades like a scene painted from watercolors. As he grew closer, he could swear he heard music, Tantric sounds from exotic worlds, exotic worlds only Itachi had visited. His sibling's voice returned an answer in a gentle, lulling tone that fit to the deep mystic vibrations. [[This music; Sasuke could not decide whether it was real or imagined in his current state.]]

"Things are complicated for us both, but I was free to partake in celebration this year, and glad of it. But regardless, it was never put fully into suggestion that you were unimportant to me, but merely I was never as I seemed- I am so much more to you, and to me are you as well... We are unique, as always, but I will not neglect you. Until the day when our bloodline is fully cleansed, we can maintain what normal ties we have, even if we taint them utterly abnormal.. It is the oddity of our being, and our beings merged.."

It was ever so hard to understand the enigmatic elder, and his undecipherably cryptic words, but Sasuke made himself an audience anyway. All he could do was hear if not fully understand. He crawled in his steps, his feet dragging the floor, the smooth scraping of the cool wood floor delicious beneath his padded feet. All during the hypnotica of that warm, rich baritone, he kept his journey steady, falling to his knees as he made it to the end of the mattress. This put him face to face with his despised and yet utterly adored deity of a brother, Itachi perched above with only the slightest differentiation in height.

"I don't trust you.." Sasuke uttered a weakened whisper, his eyes half-lidded as he was faced with crimsons that had hurt him so much before. He stared bravely or dully-of-mind as he challenged the elder. However, he was faced with no vexation, no rebuke, but something rather opposite; A ardent affection. Itachi swooped down like a graceful crane, throat sighing a soft breath before he connected his lips to those of the younger male. His kiss was something new- It was soft, and heavy at the same time, gentle, but firm. His lips were warm and devouring, too lush and full to deny, and sweet to the taste, though laced with a bitter tinge like poison.

//..Forbidden Fruit..//

Just minutely was the older male's tongue dipped inside the mouth of his younger brother, enough for a momentary feel, a taste, something to draw out heat from the smaller Uchiha, and make shivers lace up his spine like little fingernails. He moaned for more and whined when it was only taken away and those burning eyes cast their stare upon him expectantly. He gave his head a soft shake to reply, speaking drunken words, the slick muscle almost paralyzed with shock in his mouth. "Whatever you've made me breathe, it has broken my will, and you're aware.. My mind isn't backing my movements or else I know I'd kill you for everything you've done.."

That pretty, all-too-wise smile which only softly touched the heir's features reappeared from darkness, Itachi now bidding the vengeful boy to join him on the bed, fingers grabbing him softly by the shoulders and drawing him into the light of the fire. Words accompanied the welcome, more sugar to solidify the bitter air between the two. "Inhibitions are unaffected my beloved little brother- You are a victim to loneliness in denial and that little boy inside of you still accepts the brother he holds so dear.. But if my death is a goal you pursue, you'll have to remain steadfast with it, my hope being that you are one to become so skilled that a fight is to be avoided- Capture and anguish do strike as indulgences for the both of us. But, if you are so interested in knowing, we breathe this air just the same- I am under similar effects at the current moment."

Carried within, and quickly, easily, did Sasuke find himself- He was locked inside that voice, those words, even if he never fully understood. This was all a trap for his senses; Delight in delusion, and he was open to receive whatever he got out of it. He climbed slowly up onto his sibling's same plane of position, watching Itachi back away in a baiting manner while he came to full crawl on what felt like water beneath his knees and hands.

He was certain that when he left this morning, he did not have a water mattress. Itachi had really gone out of his way to please, but just as he had written in his note, the two brothers were to make up for time lost. Sasuke wished to float in the piece of ocean granted to him, and with such a desire he flopped onto his back, releasing a deep breath as he sank down into the water, and felt the captured waves lick at his back. He arched into it, more shivers coming across him, and he let his eyes fall shut as Itachi crawled to his side. He spared no glance up at the elder- If it was putting his life at risk to let Itachi hover while he hid his own optics, then so be it.

No pain was levied down upon him, though, but instead he felt soft fingers trace beneath his shirt, sliding slowly, deliciously up his belly and chest, removing his shirt from over his head, and leaving the thing to be lost some place. "Ah.. Niisan.. That feels so good."

The younger Uchiha drifting with the waves cracked eyes like fire open just a bit , looking up at the seductive form above him- Itachi's hair had gotten longer, it seemed, or at least his bangs certainly had, and the raven mass of it was splayed in lose tendrils down his back and about his pale shoulders. He seemed so different than any time Sasuke could imagine, and not just because of those subtle, physical changes. He was not at all withdrawn in this moment, or vicious. He was indeed a powerful entity, but his touches felt so harmless, and his persona was enticing and almost romantic.

With a delicate pace, the heir's hand meandered down to unbutton the young male's shorts, loosening them just enough to slide them slowly away. This drew a subtle shiver from the younger Uchiha's taut muscles as well, in particular when the material brushed over his knees. [[One spends little time thinking about how sensitive the skin over your knee really is, but it undoubtably is highly erogenous.]]

"And this is only the beginning my attention-starved little brother.. Getting us both equally in nothing but skin is only a matter of preparation."

Itachi spoke as if he had an utter festival planned for his little brother, but Sasuke did not speak back- He turned his head with pink painted across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose as his body was stripped down bare. What would Itachi be thinking about the puny almost-teen's uncovered flesh when he himself was so utterly perfect? Sasuke had trained day-in and day-out, and his figure was trim with a tight musculature but compared to his sibling he felt inadequate. He was breaking out in tremors for an entirely different reason now, but upon being left naked beneath a stare he assumed must have been scrutinizing, he was surprised when he felt a gentle hand against his face, fingers delicately turning his head back straight.

Ruby to blood red, Sasuke stared up at his brother, who gave his head a gentle shake while gracefully lifting one leg and moving it over Sasuke, raising up to his knees, and semi-straddling the younger male without putting any weight down on him. "You have no reason to be nervous, my little brother.."

The elder's voice had a soft tone to it, a touch accompanying his warm words- Once more did Itachi's fingers move up along the younger Uchiha's belly, and over his chest. This served to have the Uchiha on his back shuddering up a storm, and sighing at the contact. With both hands the elder continued this, his fingertips delving into his brother's muscles to loosen them. His touch was incredibly soothing, to the point that Sasuke would purr if he were a feline, though one sound that was allowed soon to escape was a soft moan. As Itachi dipped down low, fingers against the younger male's shoulders, his exhaled breaths were moisture-laced fire striking Sasuke's sensitive skin- It was the boy's hips that came up, however, to his sibling's sex touching to his own in an all-too-sinful way.

"That's right.. Lock away your doubts, your eagerness is much more welcomed." More of that venomous hypnosis was released, coating the younger boy as if he really had any will to fight left within him. In a treating way, Itachi lowered his hips that much more, grinding his arousal back down against his sibling as their lips connected once more. The boy was lost, moaning against his brother's lips as that slick muscle came to tease his own again. Every little brush of tongue and fingertips, the way those strands of ebony silk fell against his pale neck, and tickled him, and the satin slipping smoothly over the waves beneath his back, it was explosive fuel for lusting passion, and Sasuke could not help himself.

Itachi pulled away soon enough to let the boy breathe, but Sasuke could still feel their precum-slicked erections touching, rubbing together just barely, and shocking him with sensation from the rise in sensitivity. His body was utterly possessed, his skin wishing to feel more, but his mind had slipped into worry all over. While he stared up, sharingan to flushed sharingan, his breath panting over reddened lips, he stood to let his thoughts be voiced. "So, what now, Aniki? Will you have your fun with me and bolt off again, leaving me to my loneliness?"

That tiny smile, so prevalent in the current time, played about Itachi's lips still. Why was he so coy when Sasuke was in need? The young male didn't want his useless hatred, and it wasn't just the sweet Dragon Blood that made him assume such- His seclusion and his constant hate was draining, emotionally and spiritually. Hopes beyond hopes led him to wishing for Itachi to stay with him. He didn't care about the past, he just wanted //He needed// his brother! "Itachi-"

"Do not worry, Sasuke. I told you to let go of all those negative things.." A hand was brought up to the elder's lips, and a tongue lapped out flatly against his palm. That wet appendage was brought down to the younger Uchiha's member, and tightly, but slowly, it was given a stroking. "..I'm here for -you-."

"Unn..N-Niisan.." The young male could not help but whine as he was touched in this manner, his skin far too perceptive to feel anything but the highest amount of pleasure. His lean, pale body was left writhing, and his hips lifted off the bed, refusing to lay back down.

"Don't worry, Sasuke." Itachi spoke, his voice still velvet, but striving for reassurances as he shifted a bit on top of the younger boy. A delicate, smooth-skinned hand pushed Sasuke's hips back down, pressing him into the ever-shifting surface of the bed, and the boy made the tiniest noises in protest, which were all promptly, but gently shushed. Everything left Sasuke questioning- What was Itachi going to do? What was he planning to do?

Certainly the young male's expectations were broken as he watched his pretty brother lift higher on his knees, lowering his rump back as the hand on Sasuke's member aided in aligning the arousal with the puckered entrance presented. And without any further pause or words, once everything was positioned just so, the elder began to lower himself onto the firm erection.

A moan was unabashedly allowed to escape as the young Uchiha felt himself slipping inside his elder sibling. It was Itachi- He was steadily penetrating Itachi, his own brother, and his utterly perfect elder brother at that. He wouldn't have expected things to play out in this way, but as he thought about it, there really was no dominance from his part, even if his throbbing need was quickly being fully encased in that flawless body above him. No, the heir was in full control here, having lured Sasuke in, having pinned the boy down, and having decided how things were to go all by himself.

The elder was firmly making his own dominance apparent, but in a way that he allowed Sasuke to have to work much less. This was indisputably Sasuke's 'birthday sex'.

"Ah- How does that feel, Otouto?" Changed with a lacing of lust was the older male's voice as he peered down, speaking. Clearly, he was also overwhelmed at the jolts of sensation surging up his spine, and Sasuke could see it, even in that eternally-blank face, reflected in fiery red eyes. A corner of the boy's lips tugged upward, so utterly amused with Itachi's participation, though from his throat his moans poured as answers to Itachi's questions.

"I thought so little brother.. Nnn." Ruby eyes fell shut as the elder spoke again, his hands coming to rest against the smaller male's chest, though no pressure was put on him. Itachi was careful, as he was still the larger participant in this mingle, and his weight could have become an uncomfortable strain on his sibling. He kept his mass and balance reliant solely upon his legs as they unfurled slightly, raising him up off the slickened member, just for him to pause in a purred sound of delight as the ridges connecting the head of the younger male's need with the rest of the shaft rubbed the tight opening most pleasantly. "..Ahhn..Sasuke.."

The younger sibling, to, was made to sigh and whine for more as small movements drove just the very tip of his arousal in and out of his brother's body. Over his noises, though, he could hear the slick glide of their flesh together, especially while the sensitive skin of his member's blushed head pulled from within the gripping circle of muscles.

Containment was something Sasuke was hardly finding within himself, and even though his brother had been sure to still his hips before, the young Uchiha wasn't having it, or at least his body wasn't. His pushy instincts tensed his muscles and shoved his erect organ up to deeply penetrate the one astride it, their skin thumping together; And it was no pause by any means. Sasuke quickly let himself loosen back down to the bed just to jolt himself back up with all the strength and stamina gathered over time in his legs and abdomen.

And what a treat it was to see Itachi react. His hands quickly moved down beside each of Sasuke's shoulders, where he clasped the satin red beneath. The deep crimson streaked by whispy raven grew hazed with ecstacy, and for now Itachi moaned in a shuddered tone as Sasuke thumped hurriedly, repeatedly into him.

"..Nnng.. Quite an appetite you have, ne, Sasuke?" The young male shivered from the tingles and heat surging in his skin, his jewels tightening and the muscles in his back tensing as he thrust upward, and was yet still teased and enlivened further by that beautifully smooth voice as it was tainted with jolts and breathy sighs. The elder was then consumed with the urge to dip down, and wetly lap at the tender skin of the young male's neck, kissing it, while moaning softly in the boy's ear. Oh Kami, how stimulating Itachi's sounds of pleasure where.

This was only a precursor of pleasures to come, however. Itachi had let Sasuke carry along on his own for a time, just to see how savagely Sasuke would pursue. But within a fair amount of time, and with Sasuke having not tired in the slightest, Itachi began again with his movements, only now he moved himself up and down with force, meeting the slaps of pale hips against his rear. He lifted with his legs, up and then down with speed.

This could only carry on for a fraction of time before the smaller Uchiha was panting hurriedly, his thighs tense as his legs bunched up to give him harder force of drive. His end was getting close, and as surely the elder could tell with ease, he began to change position, which the young male took note of, but could hardly focus upon. Swift was the transition as Itachi came to a straight, upright posture, and one hand reached down behind his back, a thumb and forefinger encircling the inexperienced male's taut sack. The fingers wrapped around tightly, but not uncomfortably, applying a light tug as Sasuke felt he was just about to come. In this position the boy felt so much pressure pushing on and around him, but as the light of orgasm tried hard to fulfil him, a burn lit under his skin which had him moaning lowly, but it quickly died off, leaving his need throbbing fiercely but not ejaculating.

"Ahh, Niisan.." Sasuke peered up with brilliant ruby pools, not knowing or understanding how he could feel his release just about to overtake him but not passing over him. His brother returned his silent questioning with an equally silent sort of tisk-tisk look as his hand dropped away from Sasuke's sack. For now, the elder remained upright upon the piercing need buried deep and fully within. He took to arching his back and straightening back out, moving his hips back and forth without pulling away, shifting the erection inside him about, caressing it with his inner walls. This all had Sasuke's head falling to the side as he whined or moaned with seemingly each little movement.

It was a cool-down that moved into a round-two of sorts, and after a while Itachi began to pull up again just to slowly drop himself back down. He leaned in, kissing the young male tenderly and Sasuke contently laid still for now, just feeling the smooth movement of his brother up and down along his throbbing shaft. His head was very light again, and his eyes fell shut as Itachi softly kissed him, that slick tongue tickling the roof of the boy's mouth, and his own lusting, wet muscle. It was all a treat to accompany the easy stimulation granted to his overly sensitive need. He could lay here still and feel almost the same amount of pleasure he felt while thumping ceaselessly into his brother. When those feverish lips moved down to Sasuke's neck, kissing and nibbling while fingertips teased and pinched his nipples, the boy remained loose to such delights, purring quiet moans as he took to softly petting Itachi's long, lush locks.

The siblings took things slow and steady, wanting the wonderful sensations to last despite Sasuke's inexperience. The young male could ascertain that his brother knew much about the human body and secrets of the male anatomy, or else sex certainly would not still be happening at the given moment. Itachi knew a lot about a lot of things; How could that not be said? He was perfect at anything he set out to accomplish. What he was accomplishing now was tempting the younger male just enough to have Sasuke's hips moving upward into him again. It apparently intrigued the elder, because he slowly lifted himself up as he continued his pace.

Those doll-like rubies stared down from beneath the long, dark lashes, and silken strands of raven silk played about pale shoulders and hung in suspension. There was an even more blank sort of expression than usual on Itachi's face- It could only mean he was pondering as he stared down upon his flushed younger sibling, and they engaged in the most forbidden act in all the world.

Sasuke was left but to wonder what could be on his sinful brother's mind, and even more so as he saw that weaselish smile taint those reddened lips. The heir had a wicked twinkle in the depths of deadly sharingan, and his lips parted with the slow intoxication and tingles that came with his words. "Do you want to come, Sasuke?"

"Ahh.." The young boy's own eyes squeezed shut at that inquiry, and he felt an unusual twitch of pleasure in his lower regions from just how -wrong- this all was, and how Itachi was highlighting it with his words. The Uchiha on his back practically spasmed and jolted up harder into the heat granted to him.

"Mmmm, brother.." Itachi purred, blinking for an extended moment to give his full attention to the organ moving hotly, deliciously within him. The elder's head fell back slightly as he hovered still on his hands and knees with thighs widespread for Sasuke's thrusting hips. "Answer me, Sasuke... Do you want to come inside me?"

Ruby red eyes revealed themselves again, partially hidden away by coal-colored strands stuck upon a sweat dampened brow. The boy's expression felt to be so utterly pleading as he shivered, his body unable to resist such reactions. He was almost too breathless to form words as his member was driven upward with feverish need. "Nnn, h-hai.. Niisan."

"That's good.." The wickedly sinful older male maintained his certain devilishness as he began to move again slowly, not quite meeting the frantic motion from beneath him. He still had more to say, and he wanted to make his point slowly. "I want that to.. I want to feel your release within me. Let's share the ultimate sin, my dear little sibling.."

Those thin and pretty fingers belonging to the older male traced down the his body now as he straightened; Sasuke watched very closely as he plunged deeply into his brother, a soft moan escaping his lips with each fwap of their skin gliding and slapping together in slick, heated friction. Itachi firmly grasped his own hardened sex then, and groaned in his throat, keeping the sound behind his lips as he closed his eyes in sheer pleasure again- Up until now he hadn't touched himself, or given himself any sort of separate pleasure other that what he gained from the intrusion within him.

Up and down moved that pretty hand a few times in a lazy succession, but as the seconds ticked by, counted by their two bodies slapping against one another, the pace was picked up, and the elder male pumped himself harder, delicate fingers sticky and slick with precum. His leg muscles could be seen tensing as well as he began to move himself faster, finally equaling the timing of the younger male. Sasuke could hear small, breathless moans being panted out one by one over his own intensifying groans and whining. Strangely, he found it had been harder to clutch onto the feeling of orgasm mounting after it having been cut off the last time- But it was alright, because that was the only reason he was still indulging in his sibling's forbidden warmth. Plus, Itachi's growing lust for his own release, and to feel Sasuke's within him was pushing the younger male so close, so close..

"Ahhhn! K-Kami, Niisan! Nnn, ah!" Many breath-gathering pants had to be taken, stolen; Sasuke could not get enough oxygen as his head fell to the side again and his eyes clenched shut. Fingers tightened into the satin beneath them, clasping the blood-colored sea as it caressed his milky skin. He was so close to something he had never felt gathering so intense, so powerful. The sensation of something moving, gathering up inside him as his jewels tensed again without any restraint this time had him very near beside-himself, and he had not even fallen over yet. His flesh was hot, damp, caressed by the cool air, though it did not bring his temperature down as his legs curled again, his thighs more tired than ever, but still tightening up.

"That's right, little brother.. Come for me!" The elder's pretty lashes had fluttered down against his pale cheeks, but Sasuke only saw for a moment- His attention was captured by the words, though very quickly his body was writhing again, a response that could go no other way to every little thing Itachi said. Itachi was pushing the younger male in a way he knew was bound to work.

And just like that Sasuke climbed to his peak, and toppled with force- His hips lifted, and remained suspended, his back arching, his legs pushing up with strength that had no limitation as long as sex was involved. Even as Itachi kept moving in small, frantic movements, a low, breathy groan escaping from that seductive throat, the smaller boy's body did not loosen beneath the heavier weight. [[Though, of course, Itachi still did not put his full weight on top of his brother.]] His orgasm pulsed through him like fire, or maybe lightning- It was burning and consuming but static, seeming to flicker lightly through other areas such as up his back, and down his arms into his very fingertips, while in its point of focus it was so hot that it left his skin and muscles feeling scorched. His seed was pushed from his excited sex with explosive strength, and he could feel it flowing hotly up and out, deeply filling the older male up.

The young male was just beginning to loosen as his sibling followed him into bliss, Itachi's fingers landing upon the tip of his member with a final up stroke, those digits wrapping around it just to capture his own fluid as it spurted out. The creamy substance leaked from between those pale fingers, and dribbled down his spent erection, and he took a deep breath as he brought his hand up to his mouth to be licked clean.

While the young boy lay grounded, sucked bonelessly into the water beneath him, Itachi moved off of him, bowing down to kiss to boy's forehead, and brush his damp bangs away from his face. The effects of the burning toxic blood was fading from the young male's systems, and he glanced up at his sibling with eyes darkening to a smoldering black. Rubies that would not fade met those dark optics with questioning, wishing to hear the follow-up concerns of the younger Uchiha, whatever they may be.

"Itachi.." Sasuke's voice became newly serious, his world catching up to him now that his urges had been force fed and gorged. He turned his face from the gentle touches, his eyes wandering while his mind ticked with thought; Itachi was ever-patient, seemingly the understanding one.

//Things could only get confusing from now on//

"What am I to do now?" A voice came softly in a whisper, the younger male's uncertainty birthed by the new occurrences making itself known. How now was he to view his sibling- How was he to hate a man who came to him with such thoughtful affection? There was something so unquestionably pure hidden beneath all the sweet toxicity, but it was unreachable, untouchable.. It made Sasuke's head spin.

The all-knowing, and completely perfect older Uchiha certainly had answers, did he not? The resting Uchiha could not perceive how Itachi couldn't have something to say in return; If not just because of who he was, then because he would have expected such a pondering to be verbalized. He gave his soft smile which was common tonight as his hands wandered softly, soothingly about the entire plane of Sasuke's naked form.

"You do what you feel you must, what would satisfy you the most.. Me being here has given you a new set of options. You are free to make choices, and choices are just more gifts I bring to you... In the end, it is a question you must ask yourself, because you are in control of your fate, and how it twists and turns." The heir's hand was lifted as he spoke, the red string still attached to his pinky being shown as a reminder- Sasuke understood now.

The younger male's appendage captured by the red thread reached up to loosely grasp his sibling's, the two shimmering ruby bows touching together as the Uchihas' fingers laced. "Stay with me for tonight..?"

Itachi gave a soft nod to his brother, his body dipping down to sprawl about the red satin sheets, pale legs and arms twining in a mess of flesh with Sasuke's own as the two nestled into one another's presence and being.

"I've told you, Sasuke.." A deep, velvet whisper was uttered smoothly against the young boy's ear. "I'll always be with you."

"But tonight, especially."

//Because it's your birthday, and he'll be the only one to always know and remember, forever//

- - - -

//Owari//

- - - -

Happy Birthday Sasuke!

7.23.09


End file.
